


The Spider And The Clean Freak

by eroticotaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Crossover, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Yaoi, dominant feitan, kid crush, rivafei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticotaku/pseuds/eroticotaku
Summary: A work In progress. Description will be coming soon!





	1. Children

A hidden place, a holy place, a depraved place where lives are built on trash. See with your own eyes but beware the dark and quiet places. See the trash, see the sinners and devot worshippers. Trash was everywhere, a place hated and barely whispered about in the light. See the part of the city drenched with the stench of rot and see the children who were born from its bowels knowing hunger and pain.

See those two children? The one on the fire escape, his or her little body slumped on the metal platform and his or her twig legs hanging off the side staring idly off in the distance at the piles of trash. The other child do you see him? The boy with messy hair having pep in his walk his eyes searching for trouble. He hasn't passed under the genderless child sitting on the fire escape and the genderless child hasn't notice the boy's presence. Will their fates intercross or will their fates parallel each other never to cross?

A shoe not quite secured to the genderless child slips from its tiny blackened feet at the precise movement the other child walked under the fire escape. The shoe tumbles and spins in the air gravity tugging the worn shoe to litter covered ground. As the boy walks out from beneath the shadow of the fire escape the shoe connects with the top of his head.

A startled yelp pierces the air and the genderless child looks down its mouth opened in shocked and now feeling the cold biting at its barefoot. The other child pulls out a switch blade and swings wildly at the unknown enemy who attacked him screeching, "Die! Die! Die!"

The genderless child tries to scramble back scared but noise is inevitable and the metal platform clinks and clangs alerting the child below making him stop and look up catching one of genderless child's foot being pulling back. The boy stops his wild swings, quick and panicked pants leaving his before he swings the blade up screeching, "You there you, attack Dare. Kill Kill you!"

The genderless child shakes scared, so scared it will die while the angry boy pocketing the switchblade launches himself at a barrel straight after. He kicks the barrel over continuing to screech, "Know there you! See I, get I there up. Sorry be you." The boy rampaging below frustrated and angry and unable to figure out how to reach the child above continues his assault on the rotten barrel which had panels missing from its sides.

The enraged boy spouts unreal words and begins kicking at any object after losing interest in the barrel until spotting the object which hit his head, the genderless child's shoe. He picks up the shoe inspecting it before looking up smirking evilly. The boy waves the shoe above his head taunting the genderless child, "Shoe got, shoe got."

The genderless child trembles continue and a soft voice pasts its chap and abused lips, "Sorry..." The angry boy stops his taunts and stares holding the shoe out in front of him, "huh, What?...That again say." The genderless child's fingers wrap around the bars of the platform, fingers with skin tight against the bone having a withered look like a dying flower.

Another soft word the voice shakey, "Sorry." The genderless child's head moves close to the bars peering down but long black oily hair hides its face. The angry boy clicks his tongue not having the heart to beat up the genderless child or yell more, the child above him appearing to be on death's door. He was accustomed to such sights but they bother him, he wasn't a heartless prick yet.

"Fine sorry. Do donna again that," spats the boy pointing with his hand holding the genderless child's shoe. The genderless child had no idea what the angry child was saying but he knew the boy's anger was gone. The previously angry boy squints his eyes, "You hey, Understood?"

The genderless child unsure nods its head which makes the boy below it smirk triumphantly and speak cockily, "Down get here and shoe get back." The boy places his hands on his hips figuring out the genderless child was indeed a child like himself which peaked his interest but now he was curious about the gender of the child. Was it a girl or boy?

After much tantrums from the boy below because of communication problems, a ladder old and rusted slides down from the fire escape, the crash loud. The genderless child fumbles with climbing down the ladder and ends up losing its grip and falls for only the previously angry boy to catch its fall.

The boy makes an "umph" noise falling on his back, with the genderless child secured between his arms. The genderless child looks up its head on the boy's chest, the fall making its hair push back revealing a hollow face and blue eyes containing a sparkle of life.

The boy stares up at eyes, marveling at the pretty color, reminded of oceans he never been to but heard the stories about. Blue eyes were unheard of here. He sputters, "Name, Name,Name pretty eyes!" excitedly getting a blush on his face.

The genderless child murmurs two words, "Levi, yours?" The name not revealing the gender of the child but the two words sealed the fate of the two children. The genderless child smiles softly at the compliment its voice gentle, "Your eyes are pretty too."

The boy stutters several times, "Hey-heytu-tu-tun, Heytata...Heytun," before finally getting his tongue in working order to pronounce his name. The genderless smiles grow, "Pretty name too."

A butterfly effect, how interesting...


	2. False Gender

Children eyes are wonderous garnering happiness from trivial and small things, then one day they see the world with adult eyes and happiness is lost by the smallest of things. An awful and seemingly contagious disease almost. A disease which has all of yet to warp the ocean blue eyes of the genderless child name Levi. Compared to the diseased others with dull and lifeless eyes, Levi's eyes sparkle with curiosity and fascination at the world around it but as of right now its eyes were focused on the back of the loud and boisterous boy which it had met three years ago. The always very loud boy named Heytun tugged along his quiet friend, Levi.

Little legs of the Levi try to match the quick long legged Heytun. "Come, come," Heytun yells. "We won't get there on time!" yelling more. Instead of getting upset or scared from the scolding, a large and goofy smile plasters itself across Levi's face, Heytun was Levi's very first friend.

"Did you hear me, stupid girl?" Heytun complains turning his head back to look at Levi only to spot the smile. "Wh-what t-t-the h-ell a-re y-ou s-miling a-bout r-etard?" he stutters out turning his head forward again, a blush reddening his cheeks. Levi was labeled as a she, the gender given to the genderless child without Heytun knowing for absolute certainty the sex of Levi.

So much has changed in the last three years but little has changed as well. As you know the gender was handed out to Levi, a perhaps a stable friendship has been achieved, Heytun was speaking the country's language fluently, and finally which you should know by looking at Levi the supposed she has become healthier in the last three years which is interesting.

What hasn't changed? The section of city, the poor children lived, everyday walking over trash and garbage and smelling rot. The personality of each child hasn't changed, one still shy and clumsy while the other still bold and mischievous. The obvious as well, the frail and delicate appearance of Levi and the rough and tumble looks of Heytun. The home life of either child wasn't different either. Then the connection between each child remained strong.

A protector and provider is what Levi's friend, Heytun is but on the very first encounter perhaps Heytun feels different, not friends. Does blushing occur between friends? If you been watching the story unfold the whole time, the blush is too often which is what I mean by little has changed the past three years. Shhhh- and watch.

"Hey-Heytan, Heytan," chirps Levi mispronouncing Heytun's name as usual before giggling, simply being happy holding hands with Heytun and feeling his warmth. "I-ts h-eytun, s-tupid a-nd s-stop c-alling m-y n-ame f-for no-no rea-son-son!" Heytun corrects Levi, and as usual he is a stuttering and stammering mess.

Levi continues smiling catching up with Heytun's slowing pace and entwines her fingers with his. Heytun about to continue his rant, glances back, "G-esh, d-amn b-rat," muttering the rest of his words more quietly, "Whatever... I'm not mad" tightening his hold on the much smaller hand.

"Anyway, stay close or I will be real mad, hear me," Heytun warns moving a sheet of plywood from a wall of building revealing a small opening big enough for children to pass through easily. A happy and quick, "Yup, together forever," is Levi's reply, molding 'herself' to Heytun's side after following him inside. "Stop being all mushy and girlish," Feitan reprimands, scolding halfheartedly because he was secretly delighted by Levi's words.

Walking through the small hole revealed a large room with towering trees, too gigantic to fit inside, the constraints of the building bursting through glass panels forming patches of the ceiling. The same is seen with the roots of the trees breaking the cement allowing for the growth of smaller and weaker plants. Green grass grew from clean dirt in between the cracks of the cement, and vine like plants crawled up metal beams producing purple bell flowers in clusters creating a sweet aroma. Birds chirped and song clinging to the branches of trees and vines of the plants.

Then at the center was a pool of water sparkling from the sun amplified through patches of glass still attached to the ceiling. Water plants grew in bunches sprouting beautiful white flowers, with large colorful fish swimming amongst them. Levi stood in awe at the beauty of the place, a secret paradise.

Levi's hand slips from Heytun's hand talking few more steps inward, and a small smile tugs at Heytun's lips aware Levi was happy from something he did. He lets Levi investigate while he conceals the hole with the plywood again. Meanwhile, Levi's excitement bubbles over, with quick calls from her throat, "Heytan, Heycan! Look look! Heycat!"

Heytun feels giggly and he wants to smile even more but he is a little too prideful to show it coughing a few times to remove the small smile from his face pretending to be cool. "What~" he murmurers stuffing his hands in his jacket's pocket, shrugging as he turns around. Levi's small body collides with him grabbing at his coat excitedly, more calls for attention directed at Heytun, "Heycat, Hey-Heytan! I never seen water like that!" Levi's ocean blues stare up at Heytun's face. Heytun's squinty and dull grey eyes open staring down at what he considers the adorable Levi, his Levi.

Before Heytun can speak, Levi speaks quickly, "Magic water. You found magic water Hestan! You are amazing." Levi's tugging becomes pulling, "Come on Heycat!" The blush is back and Heytun averts his face overwhelmed by Levi's cuteness covering his face with his hand, thoughts filled with 'How can a brat be so cute. Impossibly cute. I'm going to marry her one day.'

Levi tugging Heytun forward trips over a tree root not paying attention and Heytun pulls Levi back stopping her fall. He pulls her into his arms and hoisting her up carrying her, scolding loudly like like a concerned parent for their child, "You could have gotten hurt, stupid. Pay attention," delivering the last punishment, a flick to the nose.

Levi squeaks wincing from the abrupt pain, covering her nose with her hands. She squeezes her eyes shut burying her face into Heytun's chest, whispering, "sorry," making Heytun sigh. He walks to the edge of water pooled in a giant and long crater which he has no clue what caused water to gather here or what made it. This was from the old civilization.

"You don't need to apologize, just don't do stupid things. What if I wasn't around? You probably get eaten by a monster!" he explains lowering 'her' to the ground carefully.

"I get eaten by a monster because Heycat eats all the monsters," Levi answers given Heytun sullen puppy dog face slipping her hands from his neck. Heytun runs his hand over his face and through his hair, his cheeks looking like they will remain two tomatoes the whole time he is with Levi, "Geez, shitty brat. You are full of embarrassing crap, making a man blush."

Levi gives Heytun a funny and confused look rubbing her nose, before looking at the water kneeling down ghosting her fingers over the surface creating ripples, "Do you know how to swim?" she asks. This was the very first time Levi had ever seen so much water and such clean water. Water was a variety and there was so much.

Heytun puffs up his chest, "Of course I do, I am a champion swimmer!" and he throws his jacket off, then his shirt, and kicking his shoes off last. He kneels down by Levi, speaking cockily, "I'll teach you how to swim, I bet you don't know how," before diving into the clean water head first.

The suddenness startles Levi making her fall back on her ass, her blue eyes large stare where Heytun disappeared under the surface. When he doesn't surface she scrambles to the edge swatting the water screaming, "Heyta, Heycat! Stop playing who'll eat the monsters for me?"

She sees him at the bottom, his body blurry underneath the water and after a few seconds the dark image becomes bigger making her quiet momentarily until her hand is grabbed by Heytun smirking. She screams, making Heytun laugh, and within moments he is being yelled at, "Stupid, stupid. I thought the water swallowed you."

Levi is swatting at him with her free hand, cuffing him madly while Heytun deflects her hits his laughter ringing in the paradise, "You're adorable, stop it. Come on get in but over this way," his hand letting go of hers swimming back and moving to a shallow patch where his feet is touching the ground.

Levi watches him suspiciously, noticing Heytun's feet are touching the ground. She gets up and walks to the end where Heytun is waiting for her to catch up. "You won't let the water get me will you?" she asks seriously. "Maybe," he smirks resting his hands on his hips his shorts moving underneath the surface swaying to the motion of the water.

"Seriously, Heycat!" Levi yells and shouts, "It's not funny! I'll just sit there and watch," pointing at the large tree. Heytun huffs looking at the tree than her, "I was just joking, I won't let the water get you, remember I eat monsters. Now come get in, I don't want to play by myself." Levi glares before deciding, to joining him being slow not entirely sure she wants to.

She stares at the water nervous and unsure but at the same time excited by all the water. Levi gulps before edging closer deciding all or nothing kicking her shoes off and then her top off copying Heytun. Heytun in the middle of speaking stops, "Are you coming in-," his mouth suddenly agape.

Heytun freezes, before stuttering, "Tits, put your shirt back on!" and he sees she is the middle of stripping her pants and underwear off, screeching, "Wait! I know I marrying you but!" his eyes curiously going to that place and to his shock there was a thing that didn't belong there.

"I don't want to upset my mother and get my clothes wet or dirty, don't want to make more work for my mom," Levi explains. Heytun's face is the brightest red, his eyes not leaving the object between his precious Levi's legs. It was bigger than his own. Levi wades in slight shivers from how could the water is while Heytun stares in shock. His Levi was a boy.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A BOY?" Heytun screams splashing water at Levi.

Levi blinks in confusion at Heytun muttering "I thought you knew..."

Heytun was so quick to label Levi a girl not once noticing all the times Levi would try to tell he was boy to caught up on adventures and fun to notice. What a pretty large shock though after the big news settles in, there was still no difference to Heytun. He still planned on marrying Levi despite the fact he was a boy. He was a stubborn youngin though in the future he wasn't as quick to come to answers and have them be false.


End file.
